


Monsters

by Dragonlove2019



Category: Gay - Fandom, Monsters - Fandom, bullys - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlove2019/pseuds/Dragonlove2019
Summary: This is a story about three girls.Who woke up one day as monsters.They thought they were all alone until they found each other.But soon they realized....they weren’t alone.





	1. Ellen_1

**Author's Note:**

> Story made by : MouseyRawR ,NightHoshi , Dragonlove2019.

There were so many voices yelling in my direction. Freak! Monster! Loser. I'm different, a freak, I know I shouldn't be like this... I'm stronger than this…. well maybe I am a freak, a monster .

Suddenly different colors began to go by repeating itself, as if something touched me I jumped up in a panic, looking around but nothing was there….. Wait, “WHAT THE FUCK!” Running to my light, across the room tripping over my feet I slammed my head into the wall. I groan into the wall, slowly getting up to turn on the light. As I walked over to the mirror on my closet door to look at myself. My eyes shot wide open as blood dripped down my face over the scar that's nearly new form a wolf attack last summer, confused i scratched the back of my light brown hair to discover that i had wolf-like ears that's was white and black above my head and a tail between my legs which stuck out through the back of my shorts. “This can't be real,” I thought as I looked myself over. Sticking my hand in the back of my shorts to feel the fuzzy tail that was attached to me. Turning around and heading out the door of my room, I went into the bathroom to stop the nosebleed. “I'm glad no one was home to hear me and it's not like they ever will,” going back into the room I went to bed once again.

 

(BEEP BEEP BEEP) “uggggg...WHY ME?!” Slowly getting up from bed I looked down to see blood on the floor. ‘Shit!” walking over to the closet in a panic, looking myself over like last time. “It’s gone,” I sighed in relief, nothing was on my head nor my ass. “Great, I must have hit my head really hard to have imagined that. Well, I’m glad that’s over with.” Grabbing my flannel from the hanger and digging out a pair of pants from the dirty pile, I bolted out of my room like a dead zombie that’s been dead for a few years. Heading into the bathroom, I turned on the light blinding myself momentarily. After finishing what needed to be done in there, it was now time to go downstairs. I ran down the stairs, passing the living room which is connected to the kitchen separated by the island. Walking past the note on the island that has been there for the past 5 months, I scavenged through the kitchen hunting for food which there was none.

“Why did I forget to get food,” I muttered as my stomach rumbled. “Well I guess I haven’t bought food for like three weeks?”

“Whatever.” I grabbed my shit and got the hell out of the house to get to school because, “oh boy, do I fuckin love school! I got my friends! My teachers and….? That’s it.”

 

Since I loved running and walking everywhere, walking to school wasn’t such a big deal for me. At Least it wasn’t as far as the store was. Once I got to school, I headed to the usual table with my friends.

 

“HI GUYS WHAT'S UP, HOW WAS THE WEEKEND?? I said enthusiastically with the biggest smile on my face.

 

“O Ellen you're here today?” Betty said with a sly grin on her face that had freckles ACROSS the nose and the fire red hair that's to her shoulders. “I was hoping that you finally got run over by a car or something today... but since you asked my weekend was splendid. Well because at least i have a boyfriend.”

 

“Oh that's great Betty and I bet your boyfriend must be soo happy to have you.” I replied in a lower tone than before while I looked away from her intimidating glare.

 

“Ellen...I’m not sure what you’re implying but do me a favor and read my lips. YOU. ARE. NOT. Having anything to do with my man or SO help me I WILL kill you.” Betty stated defensively as she emphasized some of her words.

 

“I didn't mean it like that betty,” I replied; whimpering.

 

“O right!” Betty said with a devilish grin on her face. “You’re gay! Because you couldn’t ever get a guy as great as mine. How sad,” she mocked. “Anyhow you only have us. Oh I almost forgot come sit. I have homework that won’t get done itself.

 

Though it felt wrong in a way...I had fun doing whatever my friends needed.

 

Grabbing their bags, I followed Betty and our other two friends to class. That was until I crashed into something hard, causing me to lose my balance and fall head first spilling all of my friends stuff into the floor. The only one I managed to hold onto w/o crushing was Betty’s bag.

 

“I’m so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you” I said in a panic scrambling to my feet.

“Don’t worry about it, are you okay?” The girl questioned as she began helping me gather the bags off the floor. She was definitely a lot taller than me. She had long wavy black hair and soft honey brown eyes; even her skin shone the same color.

 

“Oh it’s fine...I mean I’m fine.” I stuttered trying to gather the stuff that had spilt. ‘My friends have never help me like this.’ Was the first thought to come across my mind.

 

“So why do you have so many bags to begin with? I highly doubt this is all yours.” She questioned suddenly glaring at the three behind me.

 

“Well excuse you, you bumped into her causing her to drop all of our stuff. SHE shouldn’t have dropped them in the first place,” Alice griped as she whacked the back of my head she's was almost as TALL as the girl I bumped into with blond hair and blue eyes that can freeze anyone

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear.” I pouted.

 

“OMG, You idiot…..my stuff,” Alice paused. “DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH ALL OF THAT COST??? For you to drop it on the floor like it was nothing! You really are a half pint of nothing,” Alice scoffed.

 

Alice got right up in my face, causing an uproar, tears suddenly began to fall down my face. I looked away from her to see all the attention she was drawing. Suddenly Betty yanked Alice away from me, “What matters to her is my stuff, not yours, which makes her more my friend than yours,” Betty grinned.

 

“This is waaay too much drama than i signed up for.” The tall girl I ran into sighed; with a look of annoyance on her face. “Hey you,” she said as she gestured to me. “If you think these are your friends then you’re highly mistaken. Take your stuff and get out of here before things get worse..” 

 

“Um...thanks!” Not knowing what was going on, I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the next class like a good lost puppy. Once Betty and Alice got back to our class neither of the two looked two pleased in with what happened. I got yelled at for listening to the other girl, but I’m kinda glad I did.

 

My first class was essentially my worst class….History….even though the teacher was okay, i guess and funny every now and then; I would much rather get to my homework than anything else. Otherwise, how could I help my friends.

 

The next hour came around pretty quickly but once i stepped into computer class; It was like i was on fire….like no one could stop me. There was this one time i hacked into the school web page to put a dog which ran across the page leaving trails of crap every time it moved. That only lasted a few months til they finally figured out how to remove it. But because of that incident they put more security measures on the school’s website, to prevent that from happening again.

 

Once i got into science, it seemed to drag on for forever...til lunch finally came around. Before I could even walk into the lunchroom, I smelt an overwhelming aroma of food. But once I headed toward the table a horrible whiff of perfume, flooded my nose. It was Linda she HAS Dark brown hair and a quar face...It’s almost as like she’s been rolling in a pollen filled field of flowers.

 

Whenever I tried to talk to my friends who were at the lunch table, they would ignore me if i haven’t the clue whats going on. So I’ve learned to always listen instead, especially to Betty.

“Why won’t he love me….He broke up with me. I must be ugly or completely useless betty...Why did he leave me? Without him I don’t feel sexy anymore.” Linda cried so much her makeup began running down her face. Nothing even close to this sexy image she pictured her to be.

 

“Linda….don't cry it will be fine but you know what?” I tried to comfort her.

 

“What? Ellen. WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT???” Linda rose her voice.

 

“He's not good for you because you're too beautiful for him he can't handle the beauty of you but there's that one man out there that can and he's going to fall for you everytime he sees you” I smiled while saying this to her so she's knows the words that I say are true and slowly she stops crying.

 

“Thats a fucking lie Ellen but it does sound very nice to think that way” lunch had ended and I walked everyone to their classes before heading to mine. I made it just in time, as i walked into study hall, my fourth class; the bell went off. I like sitting close to the teacher’s desk because it's the LIGHTES SPOT IN THERE :p there well that's what i think,

 

Anyhow, I always play on my phone in there since I usually finish the rest of my work before bed.

 

The last hour of the day is my favorite because it’s Mr.Leech and it's LIKE FUCKING MATH MAN.

“Mis Boman can you come up here and solve this problem.” He said as i eagerly sat at the edge of my seat.

“GLADLY SIR” I wasted no time getting up there, almost falling on my face even while grabbing the marker from Mr. Leech. I easily solved the problem, and was back in my seat almost as if i never left it. “Know it all,” someone said aloud boldly, causing others to whisper in the room. I knew it was coming so I usually ignore them. After all, I can’t let that get in the way of my love for math and coding. Essentially, they ARE my Life.

 

Once the final bell rang...I was out of there. Since my friends leave before the bell, I don’t have to wait for them and quickly make my way home.

As i ran home, I passed the entrance to “Blackwood Trail”, not many people venture in there. Honestly, every time I pass it….I get this weird feeling as if someone or thing is watching me. It’s way too creepy for me so I usually run by it and never dare to go in there.

 

BEEEEEP. “SHIT” I crossed the road without looking again….”IM SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU.”

“YOU DUMB BRAT WATCH WHERE YOU GOING! I COULD HAVE HIT YOU,” The angry driver behind the wheel yelled. Well i can knock that off my bucket list….Almost getting hit by a car.

 

Getting home was the best part of the day, running to the door and into the house I ran straight toward the fridge to grab my monster, then headed off to my room. Once there I wasted no time getting to my pc and ps4. As i played my PS4, I chugged my monster and quickly forgot time until I drifted off to sleep in my bed..


	2. Leyla

I looked over my shoulder to see the little girl scurry in the opposite direction.

“Um, excuse me….Are you going to hand me my bag already,” Alice complained.

I scoffed, “oh really, you want this?” I said as I waved her bag side to side mockingly.

“Please,” Alice pleaded almost choking on her own words as I handed it back teasingly.

 

“That’s better. So what’s your deal? Getting someone else to do your work? Pathetic.”

 

“Who...WHO! Do you think you are to talk to us in such a manner?!” Betty scowled.

“Well….as for my name, well it’d be a complete waste to give you that. Not like we’re friends or anything.” I teased.

 

Suddenly a hand laid on my shoulder, forgetting that Kai was walking with me, I flinched. I looked back to see his slender-ish figure standing behind me. Kai was actually pretty handsome, being a year older than me, he usually kept me out of trouble. With age comes wisdom or something like that...even if it’s just by a year. He gave me a questionable look, “too far?” I questioned jestingly.

 

“Aw look….her boyfriend has to get her out of trouble, how sweet.” Linda laughed mockingly.

 

Without warning, we both jumped away blushing...looking in different directions even. It’s not like that at all. I see him as a brother that’s all.

 

“Oh please,” I jest, “as if you could even get a guy remotely attractive as him.” I said deciding to play along.

 

“Leyla…” Kai sighed avoiding my gaze still.

 

“Fine, let’s go. After all, we can’t let someone as worthless as these three. Make us late for class,” I said as I tugged on Kai’s sleeve; who was still speechless. “By the way, leave that little girl alone. If you know what’s good for you.” I warned passing them as we headed to our first class.

 

As we made it to our seats the bell went off….

 

“You went too far,” Kai muttered as he sat next to me.

“You of all people know I’m short-tempered when it comes to bullying.” I said in defense as a sly smile grew across my face..

“Well, yah… but,” He whispered.

“But…?” I interrupted, “I just gave them a taste of their own medicine. After all, someone needs to keep the underlings, well, under control?” I said with a slight chuckle.“Plus did you see that little girl’s face? She was heartbroken, after being mocked in public like that by the likes of them. As if they’re friends, please,” I scoffed in disgust.

 

“Hey you! Two back there,” Mrs.Tallent rose her voice. In response, we both looked to the front, knowing she was referring to us. I bit my lip, feeling a bit guilty. “Glad to see you two volunteer to answer the question I just brought up...” Everyone in class, looked back to the two of us. I looked over to Kai for help, since i missed the question.

 

“What the two structures are found in a eukaryotic cell?” Kai repeated unbothered about being called out; grinned then looked over to me expecting an answer.

“One being the plant cell,” I began.  
“And the other being an animal cell,” Kai finished.

 

“Nice to see that someone actually pays attention in my class, now cut the chit-chat to a minimum, at least wait til I’m done with lecture.” She’s usually pretty laid-back but since we’re her top two students, she expects more out of us. Not talking during lecture being one.

 

First period ended pretty quickly, I could've lived without the drama this morning….I sighed which came out a lot louder then it meant too. “Does my class bore you Ms. Oleander?” 

Mr.Ripper beaconed in my direction. Obviously offended…. “No sir, I just haven’t been feeling well again today, that’s all.” 

 

“Is that so?” Mr.Ripper pondered. “If that’s the case, you’re free to go to the nurse’s office.”

He suggested knowing I’m not the type to skip class for any reason.

 

Kai looked over to me with a troubled expression as I made my way out the door to the nurse’s office. I’m not sure whether it was because I left him to fend for himself or if he was actually worried about me. Once I made it to the nurse’s office, I began to feel faint, noticing that no one was there. Not even the nurse, I made my way to one of the vacant beds in the next room which was opposite from the waiting room. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

____

Few hours later, I rushed my way out of the covers in a panic. I was still in school….how long have I been out? My eyes quickly darted over to the clock noticing that it was close to lunchtime now. Feeling light headed from sitting up so fast, I shut my eyes for a second. Once I opened them once again, I realized that I wasn’t alone. In the dim light, I could make out a tall gentleman sitting across from me in an arm chair, wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants along with a red tie. As my vision began to stabilize, I could tell that it was no other than Kai; sleeping in the chair across from me. As he rested on his arm which was propped up and it was pretty obvious that his glasses were on the verge from falling from his face. Getting up from the bed, I made my way over to him. I carefully reached over for his glasses, “what are you up too?” Kai muttered as he looked up to me tiredly. “You’re glasses were about to fall off.” I mean if I bothered you so much then, “I’ll just let them break like your last ones.”

 

He scoffed, “that’s the thanks I get for watching over you?” 

“What do you mean by that?” I questioned.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you forget you’re a girl….” he muttered to himself looking away from me; slightly annoyed. “You know being alone in a place like this? Makes you a pretty easy target for someone to take advantage of you, if they wanted too.”

 

I sighed, “ you worry too much. After all, with you always around to worry about me. Why should I?” He rolled his eyes in response. Sighing in defeat, he rose from the chair he was in and began to stretch. 

“So how are you feeling?” He questioned.

“I’ll be fine,” I quickly responded as I made my way to the door. “Let’s eat!”

 

To be continued…….


	3. Ryuu zepour

Leafs crashing hitting the forest, wind rustling the trees. The sun peacefully warm, birds Chirping happily. My body felt light, it wasn't my own yet at the same time it was. 

“Ryuu” A voice called to me. Up, down everywhere I looked I saw no one. I felt wonderful being alone in the forest, I've always felt uncomfortable around other people. It is so easy to displease them. 

I Awaken from a peaceful dream it felt wonderful to be awake. Checking my Alarm Clock it was still early, I got up changing into my clothing for the day. 

“Honey dear, I have food ready.” My Grandma smiled a friendly greeting as I walked into the kitchen. I live with my Grandma due to a disagreement with my parents. It made things easier just leaving to live with my grandma than dealing with the drama. She’s a kind bird watcher living in the forest. She had made us golden pancakes with home grown strawberries, adding syrup made it perfect. She always made the best food, I was taking a class to improve and become better at it myself. 

“Im start the car, get your stuff around.” Grandma called as she placed her plate into the sink. I finished the rest of mine before grabbing my pink flowered bag or school. Math dragged on the teacher name Mr Leech was excitly going on about something to do with x and y. Science class followed and I enjoyed this class much more learning about nature and the animals around us. I took notes over everything, keeping to myself while other kids kelp trying to talk to each other during the lesson. I struggled to stay awake in my 3rd hour, it was history class my worse class but had to pass it. Lucky the teacher is laid back and you don't even have to pay attention to pass the class. During lunch hour I skip out and go straight to study hall and eat my packed lunch from home in peace even the teacher isn't there. Why the door is always unlocked I don't know but I like having some alone time. Myseat is taken in the front corner far away from the teacher's desk in the back of the room, no one really sits by me in this class everyone is spread out and in their own corners but that I don't mind. My eyes fell onto our class pet Mr Whiskers, he was a fat fuzzy light brown hamster that we take turns feeding. 

“I WANT SUNFLOWER SEEDS HUMAN!” A tiny voice yelled. I jumped up nearly falling out of my seat throwing my water bottle on the floor.

“YOU HEARD ME I KNOW IT! FEED ME SEED!” The voice yelled again. I walked over and saw the Mr whiskers eyeing me hard.I filled out a small handful of food from the nearby bag. He jumped and wiggled happily in the cage.

“Here you go Mr whiskers.” I smiled at him. He was about to dig into his food but dropped the first thing he had picked up and looked at me.

“You can talk? How?” He asked me.

“Uhhh….” 

“Human can talk to me!” he grabbed the bars of his cage. He looked so cute.

“I.. uh.. Your talking.” I was lost for words.

“Be my friend! You're always the nice human! I like you, play with me!” he squeaked.I opened his cage door and allowed him to crawl onto my hand. I grabbed his food dish taking it along with him to my seat. He didn't talk a lot but when he did he was alway so full of energy. 

Glor an Fhaidha calls to you child of Druids, Awaken you full powers..Keep safe, our lands.

I felt a strange voice call out to me, feeling like I knew who it was. I needed to talk to my Grandma. Voices of incoming classmates to study hall made it easy to tell lunch had passed already. I felt the eyes of others who entered the room questioning why I was already here.

“Ew the ewie humans come! They come! Flee I must, take me back home!”Mr whiskers ran up to me.

“I got you buddy.” I happily took him back to his cage checking his water and adding more food before I left. The last class of the day passed in a blur I kept spacing out to the point I was sent out early allowing me to head to the parking lot to wait on my Grandma. 

“Poop” a voice called

“Ehh?” I questioned looking around. 

“Poop the shinny.” I looked for the voice but a drop of while caught my eyes as it hit a windshield of a car. I followed it up and saw a Black bird flying around.I laughed at what 

I had just heard, that confirms it birds love pooping on cars because they are shinny. Its been a long day and i've gone crazy and can hear animals talking. It can't get any worse right?

“Poop the Human!” the voice called. I jumped and dashed away from the voice, No way not happening you crazy bird! 

“It Flees! POOP! The Human!” The voiced called.

“GO AWAY!” I hissed.

“It talks! POOP IT MORE!” It called. I don't think I like birds anymore I thought to myself. I Flipped open my phone and called my grandma's cells.

“Hello dear?” 

“I got out early can you come get me please?” I asked. 

“Sure ill be there soon honey, hold on.” she ended the called.

“Poop the human” the bird called from above again.

“Why?” I flailed my arms at the sky.

“The hell is with that girl? A voice came from behind.

“Bird poop that human” I Laughed.

“Okay, poop the human” the bird really did fly over and pooped on them, I died okay so maybe i do love birds. I laughed as they ran inside to clean themselves up.

“Poop empty must eat.” the bird left. My grandma likes the birds why? I questioned as it flew away. 

Grandma didn't take long to get to the school to pick me up, first thing she did was check me over to make sure I wasn't sick before taking me back home. Should I tell her what happen today? Have I lost it? Doesn't matter I'm skipping tomorrow, something feels like I have to go into the forest.


End file.
